Ch.109: Energy Flower (1)
At Navarus Mansion, Bathory finally comes out of her room, which she's suffering from wobblness (Due to her staying in bed for to long and her stomach becaming upset), while wondering if she detained herself that long and she's not have strength at all. Bathory remembered the words told to her by Quz that Navarus personally went to the Arzew to look for Sylvia, which Bathory has a premonition about it. She must find Lark first but she revokes what she said that it's more important now to figure out the current situation after Angela's disappearance, then she goes ahead to Navarus room. After She reaches Navarus room, she openes the door, she glances inside the room and calls Navarus, which she becames shocked after she sess Navarus with an intimidating aura, while grabbing Sylvia's neck, who's struggling to get out of Navarus's hands, which she shoutes to Navarus, what's his doing to Sylvia. In Lark's subconsciousness, Lark angrily calls Vlad Tepes and ask him, what's going on, then he berates that it's a breach of contract due to his power not properly working, which Vlad Tepes questioned the word "Breach of Contract". She ask him, when did they enter a contract, which Lark became speechless, then she tells him not to delude himself and she didn't give him power because he wanted it. She told him that she didn't expect that he'd be stupid like this, which enrages. She lectured him harshly that it was his mistake choosing to fight Nergal because he was still beyond his level when it came to there abilities to handle, which Lark angrily berates what's it to her and he urges to her that he will decide about it by himself. Vlad Tepes tells Lark that she's been watching over him since before he was even born much longer than Carmilla, which Lark prompts to her, who she is. Vlad Tepes tells him, why he's asking her about that question, then she remark that it looks like he's starting to get it. She then introduces herself to him and she led the hardliner faction of the vampire, which Lark already knew about that and demand the true reason, why she's helping him. Vlad Tepes tells Lark that after Angela's death, he chose to ask her for help instead of hidding from her due to his fear when he saw her stab Carmilla's chest from behind, then she told him that he didn't care who she was or why she offered him her own power. Vlad Tepes told him the reason behind his powers suddenly not working properly is due to the fact that he's a human, then she revealed to him that humans wouldn't be able to use the powers of a vampire so easily and she expected that this would happen, which Lark berates to her, what that was supposed mean, then he ask her, if she was implying that she knew this would happened and she didn't remind him about thisfrom the begining, which Vlad Tepes tell him menacingly to calm down. Lark tell her to quit using a condescending tone, then he doubts to tell her that she's just like....like, which Vlad Tepes promptly ask him, she's like what. She frankly tell him, if he's supposed to mean she's just like his father, which Lark nervously waits for her to continue her speech about it. Vlad Tepes while grinning, she chuckle before telling him that she's been watching over him since before he was even born so in a way this could be true, then she told him that if humans and vampires were able to coexist like that, the vampires would not be living in isolation, which the vampires are doing right now in Crepuscule, then she tell him that humans and vampire were both similar creatures, due to the fact that vampires have needs and wants just like humans. She then tells Lark that there's something he must do for her and she tells Lark it's the reason why she's been residing inside his subconsciousness quietly until now. She reassures him, if he help her she will tell the complete truth about it and pledges her own power to help him to achieve his desires, which Lark demands she give him an explanation first and what happened to Angela as well. Vlad Tepes agrees to his condition and tells him that it's a deal. Chapters Previous Next Ch.108: Power (10) Ch.110: Elegy Flower (2) Category:Chapters